Make a Memory
by Captivated Heart
Summary: Amy and Lucy have made many different memories over the past year in many different places. Revisiting one in particular leads to a new memory to cherish.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, haven't purchased D.E.B.S. from Angela Robinson yet. All characters are hers. Oh, and whoever first decided on using blindfolds in their stories over on All Things Debs, full credit is theirs for the original idea.

Rating: K+ for a few somewhat fluffy parts.

A/N: I haven't had much time to tweak it (or give it a real ending), but I may add to it if asked. And yes, I was thinking of Bon Jovi when I used this title. All other talking aside, enjoy.

* * *

Make a Memory

"Where are you taking me?" Amy asked for the second time, feeling the car shift into a right turn. At first, the blindfold had worried her, but gentle reassurances in the forms of passionate kisses, soft hands upon hers, and verbal encouragement calmed her enough to go along with it.

Now it was simply itchy.

"Almost there, babe."

Lucy's hand met hers again making the smile always playing on her lips around the brunette to widen.

The car came to a slow stop allowing Amy to brace herself rather than follow the sudden momentum. The warm hand of her lover disappeared when the car shut off and she soon heard a door shut before hearing her own open. She expected to feel Lucy's guiding grasp on her hands again but instead was delighted with a pair of lips upon hers. The matching grins could be felt as Lucy pulled away, finally offering Amy help out of the Sky Mobile.

The blindfold was still firmly in place when both walked up the stone steps leading to a destination only Lucy knew. The first thing Amy had noticed when they headed to the car was the lack of light. When asked to put the blindfold on, what time it was hadn't been necessary knowledge but the sun had gone down seeing as the only thing to pierce through the blindfold for light had been the street lamps they had briefly encountered earlier.

"Be careful," Lucy warned. An arm came to wrap around Amy's waist, holding her close to the ex-villain's side. She told her when to step up and when there was a plateau to keep her from stumbling. Finally, they made it to the entrance where Lucy lead Amy to the side of a door and then slipped away from her touch.

"Lucy," Amy intoned. If she couldn't simply open the door and lead her in, that meant they were most likely breaking in. Given the fact that the hour was late, conclusions were all too easy to jump to. "Please tell me you're simply fishing a key out of your pocket?"

The responding voice wasn't very far away. "Actually, yeah, I do have a key."

Knowing Lucy, Amy specified, "One that isn't also classified as a lock pick?"

"Jesus, yes, a legitimate key." Amy heard the door swing open and was reassured with the press of smooth metal in her palm, the outline of a key very distinguishable. "Happy?"

After nodding her apology, she was ushered in a few feet and was met with the warm rush of the overworked heater compared to the cool autumn night.

A few similar tones rang out and she could easily picture Lucy at an alarm system disarming it. "Luce?"

"Just one se…" Her voice faded out slowly, other beeps sounding off. "There."

Having already confirmed the situation in her head, Amy couldn't stop herself from asking, "Do you normally have the front door key and pass codes to stop the alarms when you break in?"

Rather than annoyance as Amy expected, Lucy responded with a kiss to her cheek. "I told you, babe, we aren't breaking in. I have permission this time."

Amy always had an abundance of faith when it came to her girlfriend and her story was plausible so she accepted it with another nod. "Sorry, guess I'm just worried about old habits resurfacing."

"It's okay, but just so we're clear, I have no reason to steal anymore."

A grin slipped onto Amy's lips before she bit it off. "And why's that?"

Lucy laughed, then took Amy by the hand and carefully led her forward on the tiled flooring. "Well, according to one knowledgeable researcher, I was a 'victimized girl-child searching for the love of my father, but the more I stole, the deeper my feeling of emptiness.'" She rubbed her thumb across the back of Amy's hand. "Even if it wasn't the love of my father, I found something to fill that emptiness."

"Lucy… I–"

"No," she cut her off, "you were mostly right. I was searching for something. It just took finding you to know what that was."

Amy stopped and brought her other hand to Lucy's arm stopping her as well. Despite the blindfold, she could see in her mind the patient, loving look Lucy was no doubt giving her. She traced a path up her warm skin until her hand comfortably rested on Lucy's cheek. "I was searching for something too."

Lucy placed her other hand over top of Amy's and nuzzled into the touch.

"I felt incomplete with Bobby and knew there had to be something _more_. I let go of what I knew should be right to find something I didn't know existed." Softly, she added, "I'm glad I did."

"Me too," Lucy half whispered.

Amy's thumb brushed across smooth skin before she leaned forward for a kiss, or at least what she had meant to be a kiss. She mumbled, "Sorry, babe," as she pulled back from the side of Lucy's nose just below her eye.

With another laugh, Lucy responded, "Here, allow me," before capturing her retreating lips with a bit more accuracy. She pulled back when Amy's growing smile became too hard to kiss around. Lucy matched the smile and took hold of Amy's hand again. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

The tiled floor made smooth clicks under their modest high heels as both women leisurely crossed the open lobby area. The pure lack of any other noise spoke of the late hour and, if anything, intensified the mystery as to why Lucy had brought them there. Amy didn't have long to wait as she was soon pulled to the side of another door, this one sounding heavier and metal. It was a moment of trust as all signs pointed to a break in, but Lucy wouldn't do that to her, especially not after telling her it wasn't a robbery they were committing.

A hand slipped into hers again and led her forward a few steps, steadying her on the chosen stopping point.

"If I take the blindfold off now, will you promise to keep your eyes closed for another, oh say, fifteen seconds?" Lucy pressed a kiss to Amy's cheek, staying near enough to take in her heavenly scent.

"Depends. What's happening in the next fifteen seconds?"

"A secret." She released her hand and slipped the blindfold from her eyes. Amy dutifully kept her eyes closed, all the more voluntarily when Lucy guided her into another deep kiss. "I'll be right back, and remember, fifteen seconds. Fourteen. Thirteen…"

"Twelve," Amy continued as Lucy audibly dashed off. What was she counting down to? Had it been anyone but Lucy, she probably wouldn't have bothered to continue, but curiosity won out. "Eleven. Ten. Nine. Eight."

The sudden urge to open her eyes overcame her but she squeezed them shut in retaliation. There was no way she was going to make it this far into the surprise and ruin it all with only a few seconds left. "Seven. Six. Five. Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

Amy's eyes snapped open when an automatic voice immediately responded, "Voice command identified."

"Wha-aaaaahhhh!" Amy began to question but yelped as the floor where she had been standing gave way.

The metal shaft gently began curving so she was no longer dropping straight down and then it swiftly ended, depositing her gracelessly on a mound of pillows. She looked up to find Lucy giving her the most dazzling Diamond grin to date. "Hey."

Shock was still the first and foremost emotion present on her face, but confusion soon set in. "What are we doing back at the bank?"

The smile softened as Lucy reached with both hands to help her up. "I wanted a familiar setting for tonight's agenda. The bank owner was all too happy to clear out the vault for the night and lend it to us considering the large donation he found added to the money I returned. Well, that and the promise of a repeat donation if he allowed for my favor."

Amy blinked, taking in the information but not quite understanding. "What's so important that you rented out an entire bank and dropped me a full floor?"

Lucy slid down onto one knee and massaged Amy's hands in hers. "I'd say this is pretty important." Before Amy had much of a chance to react, Lucy brought Amy's right hand to her lips before letting it go and searched her inside jacket pocket for her target. Her hand emerged clasping a small black felt box.

At the sight of Lucy kneeling on the floor before her, about to offer her forever, tears slipped from her eyes. Amy dropped down onto both knees, rested her forehead upon Lucy's, and allowed the tears to fall.

Lucy wiped away the tears she could and then took up her left hand again. "I've had many experiences in life I look back on fondly, the best of which include you, but tonight will hopefully surpass every other memory. We may have started out as natural enemies of the state, hell, of the country, but this love feels so right and to picture myself down the road without you has become impossible." She took a moment to squeeze Amy's hand and then continued. "There were three words I had never spoken to anyone outside my family before you, and I'm happy to say again just how much I love you." Toying with the box's crevice, Lucy added, "But now there are four words I want to try out for the first time."

Amy's breath caught in her throat as Lucy flipped open the small box revealing a diamond engagement ring with smaller, finite diamonds embedded around the curve of the metal. It was the most beautiful ring Amy had ever seen and it was accompanied with even more beautiful words.

"Will you marry me, Amy Bradshaw?"


	2. Chapter 2 (Prequel)

Disclaimer: Hey guys, still don't own D.E.B.S. That's all Angela.  
A/N: I had planned to post the continuing chapter to this story, but it turns out the prequel wanted to be written more. You know what they say about the best-laid plans...

* * *

**Make a Memory (The Prequel)**

Barcelona, I decide stepping onto the back patio, is a beautiful place for relationships to flourish. For one, not too many government agencies are willing to leave their top agents in another country when absolutely no headway is being made – ensured by Scud as much as by the two of us. The beaches aren't exactly bad either, especially the one off the back of our house. They always offer plenty of sand, sun, and Amy in a revealing bikini, if it could even be called that. Pure and simple, it's a city of romance. Restaurants and little cafés litter every street corner and wonders of the art world are immersed with our everyday lives. A smile curves along my lips as I remember our first few months in Barcelona after traveling to several other countries to shake any tails. Amy had pulled me from one museum to the next while I set up the occasional day trip to Madrid, Córdoba, or anywhere else Amy wanted to go.

Remnants of our last visit to La Alhambra play across my mind as I stride barefoot down the patio steps to our private beach. Amy had pointed from one piece of architecture to the next and gaped in astonishment seeing some of the more prominent maqarnas. I'll admit they looked like the kind of paintings I would have been interested in 'acquiring' in the past. The fact that they were painted directly onto the ceiling may have been a small hitch. _That and the retirement._ A common place grin shows my pride of a whole year on the straight and narrow – well, the narrow.

I slowly surface from my musings and scan the beach line for the very girl I reformed for. Finally, I spot her lounging atop a towel on her stomach, the mini easel we just bought in Granada sporting a half finished painting of the surrounding landscape before her.

"Tenth one of the series?" I ask in greeting.

"It's only the fourth, silly." Amy shifts onto her side exposing her delightfully bare waist and the rest of the simple two-piece swimsuit she is donning. Her smile is still the most stunning of all. "I just can't get over this view," she comments, her smile broadening.

I stretch out beside her on the large towel and settle in close to not get sandy. A few fingers under my lover's chin, I direct her into a kiss just passionate enough to make us both light headed. "Mmhmm. Can't get over this view either."

An almost imperceptible, rosy tinge adds to Amy's cheeks signifying she caught the change in subject. "I think the view from here is better," she lightly responds, eyes catching mine and her lip rolling oh so tantalizingly between her teeth to purposely draw my attention.

"What, from here?" I ask and lean into another tender kiss. "Or maybe here?" I slowly trail up along the velvety skin to ghost my lips against her closed eyelids.

"Almost, but I don't think you're close enough to get quite the right view."

A grin splits across my features right before my hand encircles her back to draw her closer to me and farther onto the towel. "Am I getting warmer?"

She nods and opts for a moan instead when I capture her lips and add a gentle pressure to her shoulder until she's on her back.

Her hair, curly from the humidity, fans out from her face allowing a few tendrils to slip off the towel and rest lazily in the sand. The sunlight catches in the blue of her eyes echoing the sky above better than any painting ever could. She's looking at me with those eyes as if I'm the one creating that light when really I'm the shadow threatening to block it off.

"You look like an angel from this angle," she comments, her hand coming up to run through my dark locks.

The feel of her sifting through my hair is soothing, even more so when her palm brushes my cheek. She gives me the strength to honestly confide, "I feel more like a devil sometimes." Insecurity laces the statement and she picks up on it immediately.

Her eyes transform into a blue inferno, burning me with their passion and conviction, while her other hand moves to roam and knead at my waist. "You've saved me in every possible way and have every day since. If you aren't my guardian angel, no one is."

I quickly shake my head, her hand following the motion and slipping to my neck, and then grin at her lavishly. "No, you're mine."

She surfaces from the kiss I steal breathing heavily. "How about we call it even?"

"Fine by me," I audibly muse and rub my nose against the tip of hers. I can feel the breath from the mouthed moans she can't quite manage to vocalize sliding along my jaw and down the sides of my neck. It's the same heated breath that warmed my skin for the first time after the two chilling years spent in Reykjavik.

Her breath falters when our eyes lock, the gaze between them smoldering.

"Can guardian angels grant wishes?"

"I should say so; you've granted all of mine." I offer her a second Eskimo kiss and feel a delightful shudder throughout her body that soon transfers to electrify my hairline down to the tips of my toes.

When her breath returns to something resembling normalcy, she brings my lips down for a proper kiss and then grins. "I still have one wish left."

Stealing a few strands of hair, I watch intently as my fingers wind their way through the delicate silk. Catching her eyes again, I ask, "How do you figure?"

Her adorably bare shoulders shrug. "Well, art school in Barcelona was a dream that cemented in my head at age sixteen." She gestured to the beach around us and the easel with a smile. "The second is kind of obvious. That leaves the third."

"The second is obvious?"

She wipes all traces of her smile from her lips and brings a paint-dabbed hand to the curve of my cheek in a caress. "Nobody's a superhero. Nobody's a villain. We're just us."

Hearing my own words form on her delicate lips gives me a moment of awe. Words fail, breath almost following suit. "What... what's the third then?"

What's left of my thoughts is stolen as blue-surrounded irises light up with a smile. As if the answer is top secret, she closes the few inches between us and whispers it across my lips.

"Forever."

Love itself caresses against the sensitized skin of my mouth and even touches upon my tongue, but not even the ethereal feeling of her open-mouthed kisses can stop a question of a thought from wriggling into my mind.

I wonder how much it takes to buy out a bank?


End file.
